qumi_qumifanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Qumi - Qumi Fanon Wiki:Rules
Here are the rules. Please adhere to these for a good standing. If you are brand new to this wiki, please read all '''of these rules before doing anything else. They are '''very '''important. #Do not make anything not suitable for young people. We want to keep this a low PG-rated wiki, not anything PG-13 or above. #Do not post comments not related to the page you are commenting for. This makes other users who look at your comment become confused. #Do not be a troll. You will be blocked when you do this. #Do not claim that you are an admin or bureaucrat when you actually aren't. Ask a bureaucrat to be either an admin or bureaucrat, '''and with a good reason. #Do not add images not related to the page where you are adding the images. Like rule #2, this makes other users who look at the image become confused. #Do not add swear words without covering them with *. Do not use swear words to insult people, or a lot of times when you comment. #Do not post or create anything completely unrelated to either Qumi - Qumi or your own story. This is an Qumi - Qumi Fanon Wiki. #Do not delete any userpages, with the exception of the user being blocked with unusual or babyish content (such as Kung fu flower). #Do not vandalize any pages or blogs by adding immature content, spam, useless categories, etc. You also may not spam on message walls, comments, or blogs. So this means to not do this in any activity. #Do not copy in mass or steal. #Do not harass, be rude, menace, or insult any other users. We definitely won't tolerate that kind of behavior here, definitely if you are under 13. #Don't steal anyone else's page. #Do not ever ask for a password, such as getting somebody else's password to do inappropiate stuff and make other users blame the person who actually runs the username. #Administrators must never block anyone without reason. If there is a reason you blocked someone, it has to make sense. They must also not harass or menace users. To be a really good admin, they should encourage users and help out the wiki a lot. #We have quality standards here at AB Fanon Wiki, and we expect pages to have decent quality with proper grammar, no immature or "baby-ish" content, (like Teletubbies and such) make sure you categorize it right, only use 1 fanon category. For example, if you are making a page about any topic, you should categorize it correctly as: Characters, Fanon Characters, Characters by (YOUR USERNAME). Do not categorize as: Characters, Character, Fanon, Fan-made, Fan Games, Fan Episodes, and any other useless categories like those. Do not spam the categories, or make useless ones. Also, make sure the page actually makes sense. If your page is very low quality, but seems like it can be improved upon, the Wiki Cleanup template will be added to the page. If it looks like it was written by a 5 year old, and makes no sense in any way, it will be permanently deleted. #Do not advertise any other wikis unless given permission to do so by an administrator. #When a user says, please do not edit this page, please don't edit that page! Ask the creator permission to edit the page before you do. The only exception is fixing grammar mistakes and such. If it does not say it, it would still be very nice to not edit their page. They might get upset. If it is a Public page, anyone can edit, as long as the edits meet the quality standards of the wiki and isn't vandalization or spam. #Do not ever post links to pornographic or shock sites, post strong sexual content, extreme graphic violence, major scariness, or extreme language. #Do not comment on pages just to be rude. Leave some constructive criticism, and be nice about it. #Even if you are under 13 on the wiki, you must not be immature, not be rude or harass other users, or spam on any pages. Usually other users can tell if a user is underaged by acting like it in comments and pages. You'll get blocked for doing this. #Do NOT '''reveal any personal information about you, including your age. If you are under 13, do not tell '''ANYONE.